My Sunshine Girl
by RoastedWolf
Summary: Werewolf!Elsa, Vampire!Anna. Part 1/2. M for gore and slight sexual content (to be on the safe side).


My Sunshine Girl

_17__th__ Century, Norway_

The sun hung low on the horizon as the little town folded itself into late evening slumber, the cool chill of autumn sending plumes of smoke out of each chimney. The market stalls were being packed away, the night watch arming themselves in the barracks as the full moon crested steadily from over the hill. The dying light of the day fell out over the water, casting a last few rays of orange light across the sea and the stony beach.

"C'mon, Elsa!"

A redheaded girl skipped down the main street, greeting everyone she passed a good night as she made her way past the lively tavern, _The King's Arms_. Music spilled out into the street like ale from a mug, hearty laughter marking the end of another long day. Behind the skipping girl, another followed at a much more demure pace, dress wet from the knees down.

"Anna, slow down." Elsa called after her in a half-hearted attempt to rein the girl in. Her dark cloak fluttered as she stepped carefully around a rut in the road, her well-worn shoes kicking up the dust. Her hood was delicately placed over her head, concealing the starlight blonde of her hair. Anna ignored her, racing up the road towards the edge of town.

Elsa sighed, peering into the laden basket at her side. They'd spent the day scrounging the rocks for seashells to sell at market the next day. Despite Elsa's regular income as the one of the town's seamstresses, it did them no harm to rake in a little extra money for themselves.

Anna had come to a halt at the well and was leaning over the edge, peering into its depths. Her fiery red hair was a beacon in the fading half-light; Elsa gravitated towards it, coming to a halt beside her sister and smiling softly. They stood in silence for a moment, both staring into the blackness before moving off together, arm in arm, making their way up the road. Night drew around them tightly, the light from the full moon lighting their path. Anna shivered slightly, breath pluming white like smoke with every exhale. Elsa patted her arm, unbothered by the cool evening.

Their house stood on the edge of the small town, dark and crooked at the breach with the woods. It was a cramped little hovel, garden as tidy as Elsa managed to keep it on Sunday evenings when they weren't required at church. The windows were shuttered shut – they were too poor to afford glass – and the front door was bolted.

"Home." Anna smiled, letting go of Elsa's arm and opening their rusty gate, skipping down the path and inspecting the flowers. Elsa followed, fishing a wrought iron key from the depths of her basket, handing it to Anna.

The lock groaned and Anna pushed the door open, sighing happily as she headed into the gloom within. A safe gloom.

Elsa stepped in after her, closing the door quietly as Anna got a fire going, the glow of the light filling the room with warmth. Elsa locked the door before casting her cloak and basket aside, sighing happily and rubbing her hands together. Wordlessly, she made her way to their tiny pantry, drawing out a couple boiled eggs and some staling bread, grabbing some cheese as a last thought before setting out their pitiful supper on the worn table top, smiling happily when she felt a sweet kiss press against her cheek. Two chipped plates were set at their places, a candle being set between them.

"Eat," Elsa said softly, leaving the table and trotting to the fireside, taking one of the last remaining tapers and going around the room, lighting their tallow candles. The poor light was just bright enough to cast flickering shadows over them both as they settled down on creaky wooden chairs, eating their meal in silence.

Elsa heard Anna's stomach squall as she swallowed a bite. She looked up, raising an eyebrow at her sister's empty plate and sheepish smile.

"You always eat too fast." Elsa scolded lightly, holding out half her egg and her last piece of bread.

"I can't take that," Anna said, leaning away and staring at the ceiling. "It's my own fault. I just… like my food, I guess."

Elsa placed the egg and bread on her sister's plate before getting to her feet. "Eat. You need your strength."

Long ago, she'd sworn her sister would never go hungry. Her oath remained as strong as it had the day she'd taken it.

As she cast the crumbs off the plate and into the fire, Elsa saw Anna eating her offering reluctantly, sea green gaze following her around the room. The elder sister hummed to herself as she went about tidying up the house: they were poor, but Elsa had her pride. Just like her mother before her.

"It's going to be cold tonight." Anna said suddenly, the chair scraping against the wooden floor as she got to her feet, plate in hand. She cleared it of crumbs and set the plate back in the cabinet, sighing softly before she made her way into their bedroom. Elsa stared after her for a moment, concern making her bite her lip as the fire warmed the side of her face and neck. They were two unmarried women living alone. Two unmarried _sisters_ living alone. Being a woman was hard at the best of times, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling growing at the pit of her stomach that something was different tonight.

The moon was high, but her soft light provided little comfort.

They were two unmarried sisters, living alone, and practicing 'unholy', heathen arts under the cover of darkness.

But their gods and goddesses demanded it.

Elsa left the fire going to warm the house up, following her sister into the bedroom. Two beds just big enough for them were squeezed against the far walls, allowing a space for them in between for a bedside table. It, like everything else in their home, had been carved by expert craftsman Kristoff, who had slowly but surely been trying to woo Anna into being his wife.

Which was something that Elsa was somewhat smug about.

The reek of the tallow candle was foul, but somehow comforting as she undid her hair and started undressing slowly, groaning softly at the ache in her shoulders from carrying the basket.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, laying a hand on Elsa's bare shoulder. Calluses from Anna's work in Kristoff's father's stables rubbed against her skin, making her shiver slightly.

"Yes, of course." She replied, turning slightly to peer at her. Their eyes met, noses barely brushing as they drank in the sight of each other. Their kiss was brief and lingering, just this side of not quite sisterly, before they parted and continued getting ready for bed. She pulled on a woollen nightshirt, brushing it out before she took hold of her comb from the bedside table and started brushing out her hair, humming softly to herself.

"Elsa, could you possibly…"

The elder sister turned slightly, peering at Anna who was gesturing vaguely at her own unruly hair. Elsa laughed gently, nodding and settling on the bed, patting the space before her with a long, pale hand. Anna grinned and sat herself down on the thin straw mattress, scuffing her toes against the wooden floor. Elsa started combing gently, working out the knots from her sister's brilliant red hair.

Anna squirmed happily, fiddling with the worn pattern on Elsa's quilt as her hair was brushed out and tied up into two loose braids to keep it out of her way in the night. Elsa pressed a gentle kiss to her sister's shoulder before getting up.

"I'm going to check the locks and put out the fire. We should sleep."

"We should." Anna replied, peering up at her sister through long lashes, teeth digging into her lip. "But maybe we can stay up and… talk a little."

Elsa's eyebrow rose slightly as she regarded Anna's innocent face, studying the smattering of freckles over the bridge of the girl's nose and cheeks. How she loved to kiss them, and to brush her lips lower over Anna's soft mouth.

Their relationship was dangerous and forbidden. And newly rekindled. After thirteen years apart, they had finally been reunited a year ago.

Elsa nodded, telling Anna to wait for her before she turned and checked the locks. Feeling slightly more secure, she put out the fire and blew out the candles in the main room, hurrying back to the bedroom and closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

Anna was still sitting on her bed, woollen nightshirt drawn up about her bent legs, eyes downcast. Elsa watched carefully, adoration and joy stirring in her heart as Anna brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, no doubt at a stray thought that had passed its way through her mind.

Elsa advanced quietly, settling beside her sister and taking a warm hand into her lap, trailing her long, cool fingers over the lines there.

"Mother always said your love line was much too deep." She said softly, trailing the very edge of her nail at the crease on Anna's palm. "You give your heart away too easily."

Anna laughed, leaning forward to nuzzle Elsa's cheek. "Well, she was right, wasn't she?

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, more of a question than anything else. Elsa closed her eyes, tangling their fingers together as Anna pressed closer, tilting her head slightly so they could breathe. Elsa drew in her sister's familiar scent; like fresh hay and summer, it was. Comforting and wholesome.

"It'll be sunny tomorrow." Elsa whispered, cupping Anna's face gently. Her eyes brightened instantly and Elsa smiled. How Anna loved the sun.

"Well, we should go to the beach again then." Anna pressed a kiss to her nose, her cheek, and again to her mouth, shuffling closer and nibbling at her bottom lip. Elsa hummed softly, allowing her sister's tongue to enter, enjoying her familiar, yet unique, taste.

"We should sleep," Elsa murmured for a second time as they drew apart. Tomorrow looked to be a busy day – full of sewing and fixing coats. Anna's eyes flickered open at the same moment hers did, sea green meeting icy blue before a tongue darted out over a bottom lip.

"We should." Anna shuffled further back on the bed, her pulling her hand out of Elsa's grasp before drawing her nightshirt over her head, tossing it aside. "But I don't really want to."

Elsa's eyes darted nervously to the shuttered window in their bedroom, stomach dropping like a stone. Anna tutted softly, fingers dragging Elsa to face her. Soft lips brushed hers again; darkness folded around her as she closed her eyes and relaxed. They were safe, for now.

Anna pulled Elsa close as she settled back against the mattress, nails scratching at the flesh at her thighs as she drew the nightshirt up her pale pelt, dragging up her spine until they had to part to cast the garment to the floor. Elsa pressed herself against the soft body under her, humming softly as she pressed sweet kisses to the freckles on her sister's shoulder. Strong legs hooked over her hips, a hand fisting itself in her hair as Anna pulled her into another kiss, heated and hungry. _Typical._

Elsa felt herself grinning as she peered down into Anna's flushed face. Her sister smiled slyly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Elsa pinched Anna's nose gently, laughing softly as her eyes crossed in an attempt to watch.

"Lovely." Elsa said dryly.

"You love me anyway," Anna replied, bumping their foreheads together. "Besides, you couldn't live without me."

"True."

A knock on the front door startled them, sending both sisters darting away from each other. Elsa frowned, shooting Anna a look of confusion before she grabbed her nightshirt and pulled it on hurriedly. Getting to her feet and hauling on a heavy coat, she gave Anna a muttered command to get into bed and _stay_ as she left the room.

Another knock made her move faster, feet pale and cold against the hard floor. The flickering of flames drew her attention, and she relaxed. It was probably the night guard, making the rounds before everyone went to bed.

She took a deep breath, trying not to shake too hard as she unbolted the door and opened it.

"Sir Westerguard," she said timidly as she looked into a handsome face. His green eyes were dark in the flickering from the torches. He was a knight from the capital and he had come to the town a week ago on 'king's business'. Murmurs of witch hunter followed him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He drew a scroll from the inside of his fine cloak and started unfurling it. It was then that Elsa took note of the horde of men behind him, all armed with swords, axes, scythes… Their faces were grim, eyes shadowed by the dark of the night. Men she knew, men she grew up knowing. Mister Brekke from the bakery, Mister Forseth who ran _The King's Arms,_ even the town mayor, Mister Weselton.

"By order of the King," Sir Westerguard began, sideburns twitching as his mouth stretched into a smile, "you and your sister are hereby sentenced to death for witchcraft and–"

Elsa didn't let him finish, with a scream she tried to shut the door, only for the knight's arm to block her.

"Anna! Run!" She cried, wrenching herself away from the door and launching back into the house, shoving over chairs as the men advanced into the living room, flames lighting her path. The sound of the back door being broken down made her cry out as an answering scream came to her.

She panicked, yelping as a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the middle, lifting her bodily into the air. She withed, lashing out with her feet and hands, making contact with something soft between her assailant's legs with her heel. He grunted in pain and let her go as Anna was hauled into the room, blood seeping from a split in her lip.

Their eyes met briefly before Elsa's world was shaken violently. The force of the strike sent her crashing into the table, her hip aching where it slammed against the hard oak. She tasted blood, a tooth rattling loosely in her mouth as the hulking form of Mister Handal moved closer, fist raised.

The words came to her from a long buried memory, erupting from her lips with lyrical precision. The brilliance of the moon shone against her pale skin, making her itch with something that had the hot tang of anger. But before she could finish, Mister Handal's fist collided with her jaw with a crack before a rough hand grabbed her hair, yanking her upright.

"Filthy heathen whore," Handal grunted, shaking her slightly. "Trying to curse us, were you?"

Sir Westerguard stepped towards them, a hand resting coolly on the pommel of his sword. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Anna struggling against Mister Brekke's iron tight hold around her throat, naked flesh goose bumped with the cold.

The itch within got stronger, anger rising up her throat like bile. The moon was still so bright, almost blinding. It framed the knight before them like sunlight through the branches of a forest tree. Was the Goddess trying to show her something?

Sir Westerguard was talking, but somehow Elsa couldn't concentrate. She was watching the way the light cast the knight's face into shadows, his eyes aglow from the fire of the torches. It was as though something was rising up inside her, roaring, scratching, howling with fury. Her hands were shaking, the last few words of the incantation hovering on the tip of her tongue like sugar. Sweet, easy, melting – blending into her mouth.

She unleashed them. The knight stared at her in surprise, eyebrow rising slightly.

"What did you say?"

Elsa spat at him, baring her teeth as he dodged away. Heat lit up the tips of her toes, travelling up her legs and seeping into her body. She'd never been hot like this. She was quivering; vibrating in Mister Handal's grip, sweat blooming over her body. She could see Anna's face in the half-light, pale and afraid, sea green eyes seeking reassurance.

She didn't have the chance to tell her they'd be fine.

Pain coursed through her like the thrill of nausea, making her knees buckle and a cry was torn from her throat. The men around her darted back, away from her, as she heard bones snapping. It took a moment to realise they were hers. She stared wildly down at her hands against the wood of the floor as her nails lengthened into claws. Her nightshirt tore as her spine arched, the prickling of fur spreading out from her spine over heated flesh. She could feel her heart thundering against her ribs, a sweet ache building in her jaw and teeth, lengthening into a wolfish muzzle and fangs.

The pain faded as her spine lengthened, a tail lashing out as she lay there, panting hard, feeling the cool of the ground seep through her fur.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice roused her into action.

She got unsteadily to her feet, watching the ground rush away from her as she stood, clawed hind paws sensitive enough to feel the knots in the wood. She raised her head, shaking out a mane of white fur as her lips pealed back into a fierce snarl. The men around her backed away, weapons raised, words passing between them frantically. She could _smell_ their fear; hear their hearts beating in their chests. It was exhilarating.

She watched as Sir Westerguard drew his sword, the metal flashing like eyes in the dark. The Goddess had given her this power. It was time she used it.

With a roar she grabbed a nearby chair, using strength she didn't know she had, and threw it towards the men. They scattered like birds, some running out the front door, others dodging to the side as the wood exploded against the wall. They were shouting, crying out about a 'monster'. She heard Anna scream her name and twisted to see the man holding her dragging her away, his eyes wide with terror. Elsa thundered towards him, teeth bared.

Something hard hit the back of her head. She turned as Sir Westerguard moved towards her, sword raised to attack. With a swift swipe of her claw she knocked the weapon out of his hand, sending it clattering to the floor before she struck out. Using her forearm she whacked him away, turning back to Anna, who was writhing; trying to twist her way out of her captor's grip.

The sword erupted out of Anna's stomach so suddenly Elsa could do nothing but stare in surprise. An arm flexed, steel red with blood as Anna went still, eyes wide, mouth stretched open in what could have been a scream, or maybe even Elsa's name. The sword retracted like a wasps' sting, her sister's body crumpling to the ground with a heavy thud.

Elsa's world went red, and she vaguely felt herself roar, striding forward and grasping Anna's killer, tearing him limb from limb. She could hear shouting, swords bristling, the clatter of iron capped boots. It was as though she was no longer in control. Her body moved of its own accord, leaping on powerful hind legs after the men who'd murdered her sister, claws flushed with death, fangs digging deep into hot flesh. Her fur was wet, heart thundering, eyes wide with pain and anger and fear.

And when it was over, she could only hear the drip drip of blood.

She came aware when she heard Anna say her name. She turned, still a beast, and settled next to her sister, whining softly in the back of her throat, tongue too long and awkward to form words.

"E-Elsa… Are you… alright?" Anna was weak; a dark pool had formed under her. Elsa leant down, nuzzling her and flicking her tongue against a cool cheek. "I'm cold…"

She gathered the young girl in her arms, lifting her carefully into her lap, cradling her close. She felt as though she were in a dream, as though she would wake up at any moment with the sun blisteringly bright in her face, with Anna warm and safe curled up beside her.

Weak fingers clutched at her fur, warmth spreading against her where Anna was bleeding out.

"T-take me to the spring…" Anna wheezed into her ear. "I don't want to be d-dirty when I go…"

Tradition demanded it.

Elsa held Anna to her chest, supporting her legs and shoulders as she got heavily to her feet, her wet black nose brushing against her sister's forehead in an attempt to comfort her.

The beast carried her half dead sister out of the ruins of their little house, past the rendered bodies of their enemies, past the shattered remains of their back door and into the dark cloak of the forest. The moon guided the Elsa's path, showing her the way to a cleansing pool of water far in the depths of the trees. The trail was worn from years of traversing – their mother and their mother's mother before them had walked the path for countless years. In that moment, Elsa felt closer to her mother than she had ever done. She was following in her footsteps, cradling the one she loved most to be purified.

Somehow, it made the world feel even more dreamlike.

The soft sound of moving water caught Elsa's hypersensitive ears and she sped up, alarmed by Anna's dwindling breath. Her mind was churning, trying to think of a way to save her sister. The wound was bad, fatal.

Elsa's heart shattered when she realised there was nothing she could do.

Her knees trembled as they came upon a clearing, the moon brilliant and bright, shining on the water before them. She staggered towards the pool, settling Anna gently in the pure water, watching the wreaths of blood glide off her paler than usual skin like satin sheets.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said weakly, the flesh on her face sallow, drawn tight around the bones under the skin. Already, she looked like death. "I'm… I'm scared."

She felt hopeless, useless. She could do nothing but whimper and nuzzle Anna's neck, lapping at her skin. She was cold, sweating slightly. Exhausted. Elsa could smell the sour stench of it. And afraid. Goddess… Anna was afraid. A fierce tang, like blood, hovered in her nostrils. It was a moment before she realised she could also smell her own fear.

"Look at me."

Elsa met her gaze, staring into those depths, trying to absorb as much of the moment as she possibly could. Anna looked back, pupils twitching over her new face. Elsa had the impression that Anna was truly _seeing_ her for the first time.

"I love you."

And just like that, the light in Anna's eyes was extinguished. Her last breath was swift – a sigh on the cool night breeze, torn from her young lungs, puffing out of her like smoke. Elsa shook the girl, whining in the back of her throat, claws digging into soft flesh. Her mind was paralyzed, afraid, but Anna was no more. A large part of her expected Anna to shout 'boo!' and leap up, laughing and splashing her with water.

A small part of her realised Anna would never do such again.

The cry built up in her chest, surging up her throat as she tilted her head back and howled, long and hard as she clutched her sister, her lover, to her chest. The sound soared up above them both, hovering over the trees like a spectral shadow of Elsa's pain.

The agony of it made her curl over the girl, feeling her skin itch as the fur fell away soundlessly, making her human once more. It didn't even hurt – nothing was comparable to the sharp ache in her heart. Her mouth formed soundless syllables of Anna's name.

"No… please, no…"

Tears fell hot and fast, even as she dragged the body out of the pool and cradled it tightly, heaving up great moans of distress.

"_Anna_…"

The moon was bright on Anna's red hair, making her look beautiful under the midnight sky. She was so peaceful – Elsa cupped her cooling cheek with a shaking hand, her sister's face blurred with tears. She leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Anna's forehead and cheeks, body shaking.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, ignoring the blood soaking her skin. "I'm so sorry… It's my fault…"

She turned her gaze unseeingly upwards, the moon watching on with wordless contempt.

"Help me…" she pleaded, although to who she did not know. "Help me, bring her back to me."

_'Back to me…'_

The voice startled Elsa, making her draw Anna tighter against her chest and cast her gaze around the clearing, tensing and ready to fight. It was soft like silver, rippling like water disturbed. Gentle and kind. Already Elsa could feel the urge to become the beast rising out her stomach like bile.

"Wh-who goes there?!"

_'Goes there…'_

For some absurd reason she stared into the pool, peering over the edge into the dark, clear water. Her reflection stared back, eyes red and cheeks wet. She looked scared. Her eyes were as clear as always – but she hadn't noticed the cut on her forehead. Had she got that during the fight?

"Help me." She said, speaking to the pool.

_'Help me…'_

Her reflection changed – it became herself and Anna, dancing through the sunlit forest in their youth, playing and laughing together. Elsa groaned in agony at the memory, tempted to reach out and disturb the vision before her. Anna's body was cool in her arms, and limp. Heartbreakingly limp.

It changed again. Elsa was cutting into her hand, blood stark against the pale of her skin, and dripping the liquid into Anna's open mouth. She recoiled, disgusted for a fraction of a second, before the image changed back to the memory. Only she and Anna were older. And the sun was the moon.

The image faded.

Elsa acted quickly, understanding the instructions almost instinctively. Except she had no knife.

No matter – she arranged Anna on her lap comfortably, opening her too pale mouth slightly before staring at her hand, licking her lips.

She barely felt her teeth pierce her skin, eyes locked on the vacant orbs of her sister. Blood pooled in her mouth, making her shiver at the taste before she held her wound over Anna's mouth, forcing the blood into her mouth. She silently begged the Gods and Goddesses to answer her prayers, glancing nervously into the pool. The moon gazed sightlessly back, her reflection providing little comfort. "Please," she whispered, voice breaking. "Please, Goddess, help me."

Nothing happened. Elsa remained still, staring down at her sister, hardly daring to breathe. The stars wheeled overhead, and still Elsa did not move, hope a powerful flame. It burned bright in her chest, as bright as the sun Anna loved so much.

Anna remained cold, dead, lifeless.

And stiffening. She was stiffening in Elsa's grasp. Elsa wept silently, pressing a kiss against Anna's forehead gently as the moon sank below the trees, the thrill of the dawn making her realise she could not afford to linger if she wanted to live.

Yet what was the point? Anna was dead.

Anna was dea–

Something cold, cold but very alive, grabbed her hand.

* * *

**A.N. I'm such a horrible person. Releasing a new story like this. It can't be helped! **

**I was prompted by someone, and here it is! **

**It's also a birthday present for Takiofairy/The Reviewess! **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**Love,**

**Wolfie**


End file.
